Pinkie Pie kills the MLP:FIM universe
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Pinkie Pie va a hacer lo necesario para encontrar la verdad, y liberar a sus amigas de una eterna vida de sufrimiento, aunque ellas no lo vean así. Inspirado en el comic "Deadpool kills the Marvel universe".
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Chrysalis se hallaba sentada en su trono, meditando sobre las decisiones que pudieran ayudar a salvar a sus súbditos. Era lo único que hacía, tras aquel fatídico día en Canterlot. Uno de sus guardias entro por la puerta, con una cara inexpresiva. Chrysalis se levanto molesta, cargando un rayo de energía en su cuerno.

-¡Tú! Os tengo dicho que no me molestéis menos que sea algo urgente. ¡Largo!

El rayo golpeo el suelo frente a él, esperando que se asustara y se marchara. Pero no reacciono. Simplemente se quedo mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto ella acercándose, más curiosa que preocupada.-Respondeme o...

Chrysalis se quedo muda, al ver como de la garganta de su soldado salía una sangre verde, para que luego su cabeza acabara decapitada en el suelo.

-¡Guardias!-grito ella, pero nadie respondió.-¡Guardias!

Molesta, decidió salir al pasillo. Lo que vio solo podía ser descrito como un puñado de moscas después de ser aplastadas. Sus bien entrenados soldados yacían desmembrados, y los pocos que seguían con vida, le suplicaban que acabara con su sufrimiento. Ella no pudo evitar vomitar ante esta atroz escena, digna de Charles Ponyson.

-¿Q-Qué ha sido capaz de hacer esto?-dijo ella reincorporándose.

-Que no, quien.

Chrysalis se giro, para ver a uno de sus súbditos arrastrándose malherido hacia ella. Antes de que Chrysalis pudiese acercarse, una katan se clavo en el centro de su cráneo. Cuando la katana fue retirada, Chrysalis pudo contemplar la figura. Era una pony terrestre. Vestía un extraño traje rojo y negro, con dos fundas con dos katanas en su lomo. Su pelo era una crin rosa oscura, y lacia.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te envía Celestia?-dijo Crhysalis poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh, Chrysi. Se que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos, ¿pero como es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí?-dijo la figura, sonriendo tras su máscara.

-Esa voz, la he oído antes. Tú eres una de esas amigas de Twilight Sparkle. Te nombre dama de honor. Eres Pin.. Pin..

-Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero puedes llamarme Pinkie, como hacen todos.

-¿Tú has provocado esto? ¿Tú has matado a mis súbditos?-dijo Chrysalis cargando energía en su cuerno.

-Sí, y a todos alrededor del poblado. Incluso a los niños. Pero créeme, si tu supieras lo que yo se, harías lo mismo.-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-¡Basta!

Chrysalis lanzó un rayo, dejando un humeante cráter donde estaba Pinkie antes. Ella simplemente se acerco, miro el hueco en el suelo con odio, y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso na ha sido muy amable, Chrysi. Creía que eramos amigas.

Chrysalis se giro, para ver a Pinkie en el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan deprisa a ahí?-pregunto Chrysalis sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a mi nuevo amigo que no te lo diría. Y una promesa Pinkie...

-¡Cállate!-Chrysalis lanzó otro rayo, pero Pinkie lo esquivo gracias a su Pinkie sentido.

La pelea duro así durante tres horas, hasta que Chrysalis lanzó un último rayo, y cayo completamente exhausta.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Porque estoy tan..?

-¿Cansada? Verás, Chrysi. Llevas mucho tiempo sin comer, y has gastado toda la energía que te quedaba atacándome.

Pinkie saco una de las katanas de su lomo, sujetándola con su pezuña derecha.

-No por favor, clemencia.-dijo Chrysalis arrastrándose lejos de ella temblando de terror.

-Chrysi, créeme. Si ahora te dejara vivir, dentro de poco suplicarías que te hubiera matado.-dijo Pinkie levantando su katana por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

-¡Aaaah!

Spike se cayo de su cama debido al grito. Era la voz de Twilight, y provenía de la entrada. No dudo en empezar a correr hacía allí.

-¡Twilight! , ¿estás bien?

Spike la halló temblando, mirando a la puerta abierta.

-¿Twilight?

Spike se acerco a ella, y miro a la puerta abierta. Lo que vio le dejo en shock. Colgando de una rama del árbol, se hallaba el cuerpo de Chysalis, completamente desangrado, con toda ella formando un charco en el suelo bajo ella.

* * *

Pinkie se hallaba en una cueva, recordando lo que su amigo le había dicho.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Créeme, mi mundo también era muy parecido a este. Pero entonces para mantener su atención más tiempo, os harán sufrir de formas inimaginables. Debes hacerlo, y ahorrarle a todos los que quieres todo el sufrimiento que les espera.*

Pinkie dejo sus pensamientos, y se preparó afilando sus katanas.


	2. Jason Voorhees del Imperio del Cristal

Una noche tranquila en el imperio del cristal. Candance dormía plácidamente en su cama con una gran expresión de felicidad. Estiro su pata para intentar tocar a su marido, que debería estar durmiendo a su lado, pero no toco nada. Se estiro un poco más y removió un poco la pezuña, pero nada. Al final abrió los ojos, y vio que junto a ella no había nadie. Eran las tres de la madrugada, ¿dónde podía estar?

-¿Shining?

Se levanto y busco a su marido por el castillo. Después de un rato, lo encontró en el balcón.

-Aquí estás, ¿que haces despierto a estas horas?

Shining no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella se acerco un poco más.

-¿Cariño?

Nada. Al final puso su boca junto a su oído, y...

-¡Cariño!

Shining Armor se coloco la pezuña en el oído por el dolor, y luego se giro molesto hacia su esposa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Porque me gritas al oído?

-Lo siento, pero te estaba hablando, y no me respondías. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que..-Shining se acerco a la barandilla, y se quedo mirando al firmamento.-He tenido un mal sueño, y como no podía volver a dormirme, vine aquí a despejarme.

-¿Solo por una pesadilla? ¿Qué ocurría en ella para que te perturbara tanto?-le dijo su esposa con una sonrisa.

Él simplemente se giro para darle una mirada sombría.

-Es que en el sueño, os ocurrían cosas horribles a ti y a Twilight, y parecía tan real que...

Shining no pudo seguir hablando. Candance no podía creerse que una simple pesadilla asustara tanto a su esposo. Él, que era el semental más valiente que había conocido Equestria. Viendo su estado, poso su cabeza en su cuello para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Oh, Shining. No me perderás a mí, y Twilight es lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de ella misma. No te preocupes. Además, teniéndote a ti para protegerme, ¿que me podría pasar?-con su pezuña le hizo girar la cabeza y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Shining sonrió tras terminar el beso.

-Tienes razón, si me pongo así cada vez que tenga una pesadilla, no dormiré nunca. Volvamos a la cama.

Ambos volvieron al interior del castillo, sin notar a la figura disfrazada que había estado todo ese rato colgada del parte baja del balcón con desatascadores en las patas.

-Por fin se han marchado. Ahora a seguir con lo mío.

Pinkie fue escalando el enorme castillo, su objetivo, lo alto de la torre donde Sombra había ocultado el corazón de cristal, y que habían vuelto a colocar allí Shining y Candance para guardarlo hasta el próximo año.

* * *

Un grupo de guardias enviados por la misma Celestia se estaba llevando el cuerpo de Chrysalis, mientras Twilight sa hallaba junto con sus amigas en el interior de la biblioteca, mientras Spike utilizaba una bolsa para hiperventilar.

-Oh pobrecilla, ha debido ser un susto aterrador ver algo tan horrible.-dijo Fluttershy sentada junto a su amiga, intentando calmarla.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, sugarcube?-le pregunto Applejack.

-Sí, chicas, estoy bien. Ha sido solo la impresión inicial. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pinkie Pie?

-Fui a buscarla al Sugar Cube Corner, pero los señores Cake me dijeron que no la habían visto desde anteayer, y que parecía muy alterada por algo.-dijo Rainbow volando por encima de ellas.

-Espero que no se halla cruzado con el monstruo responsable de semejante atrocidad.-dijo Rarity.-¿La princesa Celestia sabe lo que ha ocurrido aquí?

-Fue a la primera que informe. Ahora mismo debe estar hablando con la alcaldesa sobre lo ocurrido. Me dijo que vendría a la biblioteca en cuanto pudiera.

* * *

-Escalar la torre, hecho. Encontrar el corazón de cristal en la cima,-mira hacía donde se encuentra-hecho. Y utilizar a Candance para...-mira un momento hacía la cuarta pared.-Upsie dupsie, que tonta. Si les cuento el plan a ellos, les estropeare la sorpresa. En fin, si quieren saber hacía donde ira esto, que no dejen de mirar.

Pinkie saco un extraño aparato con un objetivo de cámara fotográfica y una carcasa que se abría. En su interior, se hallaba el amuleto del alicornio. Volvió a cerrar la carcasa, y con un cordel, ato una piedra a un extremo, mientras lo descolgaba por un lateral.

En la habitación de Shinig y Candance, este intentaba dormir, pero seguía sin poder. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en su extraño sueño, pero consiguió oír un ruido. Parecía que algo estaba golpeando la pared por el otro lado. Pero esa pared daba al exterior, y estaban en una planta elevada. ¿Cómo era posible? Shining se levanto sin despertar a Candance, y salió al balcón. Pudo observar que lo que le molestaba era algo atado a un cordel que colgaba de lo alto de la torre.

-Pero, si se supone que solo estamos Candance y yo en el castillo.

Sin dudar, subió rápidamente por la escalera de caracol a lo alto de la torre. Empezó a asomarse mirando a los lados. Vio el corazón de cristal en perfecto estado, pero no noto nada raro. Iba a darse la vuelta para volver a abajo, cuando noto como un peso le caía encima, y un atroz dolor atravesaba su hombro izquierdo (o como sea que se llame esa parte del cuerpo en los ponis).

-Vaya, no creí que eso de los sueños premonitorios fuese posible, pero luego me dije: "Pinkie, eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre la falsedad de las predicciones".

Shining giro su cabeza para ver a una yegua con un extraño atuendo* subida en su espalda.

-T-Te conozco, eres una de las amigas de Twilight, ¿porque estás...? ¡Aaaaaah!

Cuando Shining intento levantarse, Pinkie solo removió un poco la katana que le atravesaba todo el hombro, cortando tendones, músculos y hasta parte del hueso.

-Tranquilo, esto terminara pronto. Pero te consolara saber que sin tu ayuda, la fiesta no podría empezar.-dijo dejando ver una sonrisa tras su máscara.

* * *

Candance volvió a despertarse en plena noche, y Shining ya no estaba en la cama. Al remover al manta, noto algo que la espanto. Estaba manchada con sangra.

-¿Shining?-dijo ella asustada.

Se bajo de la cama, y vio que un rastro de gotas iba desde la cama, hasta el pasillo.

-¡Shinig!

Totalmente preocupada, siguió el rastro de sangre hasta las escaleras, y después hasta arriba. Allí pudo ver el cuerpo en el suelo de Shining Armor.

-¡Por Celestia!-se acerco corriendo a él llorando, y empezó a zarandearlo.-Por favor, amor mío, reacciona. ¡No te mueras!

-Me temo que ya es tarde para eso, princesa. Aunque debo decir que siempre es un gusto volver a verla.

Candance se giro para ver a una pony de melena rosa y lacia con un disfraz.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Qué haces aquí, qué le ha pasado a Shining Armor?

-Oh, solo te puedo responder a lo segundo. Lo he matado yo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, ¿no ves?-saco una de las katanas, dejndo ver que estaba manchada de rojo.-Aunque ahora no estoy segura si es esta, o con la que me prepare el bocadillo con el ketchup.-se subió la máscara para poder lamer el filo del arma.-Sí, sabe a tomate, es la otra.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan horrible?!

Candance le lanzó un rayo de su cuerno, pero Pinkie ni se inmuto. Simplemente saco el aparato de antes, lo coloco para escudarse, haciendo que saliera disparada hacía atrás. El aparato empezó a absorber la energía, y para cuando termino, apunto con él al corazón de cristal, disparandole con un rayo rojo. En ese momento, fluctuaciones de energía salían del cristal, mientras este se volvía negro.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le grito alarmada Candance.

-Llamar a un viejo conocido.

* * *

-¿Quién cree que puede estar de esto, princesa?

Twilight se encontraba hablando a solas con la princesa en la biblioteca.

-No lo se, Twilight. Pero ultimamente he estado teniendo malos presentimientos, como si algo horrible fuera a pasar.

-Bueno, algo horrible ya ha pasado.

-Eso lo se, pero creo que lo que nos espera, es algo peor.

-¿Algo peor? ¿Como que?

-No se el que, pero sea lo que sea, creo que Chrysalis es una de muchas víctimas que va a haber. Simplemente debríamos...-la princesa Celestia se quedo callada un momento, con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Princesa Celestia?

-¡Algo ocurre en el reino de Cristal!

* * *

Cristales negros salían de todas partes mientras la onda proveniente de la torre alcanzaba todas las esquinas del imperio. Candance simplemente abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposo, mientras miraba atemorizada todo a su alrededor. Pinkie solo observaba la neblina que se acercaba por el horizonte, mientras un rostro tomaba forma en ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, la neblina se arremolino en lo alto de la torre como una nube de tormenta, y el Rey Sombra se materializo ante ellas.

-**Crystals.**

-Por Celestia, ¿porque haces esto Pinkie?-Candance se quedo paralizada de terror al ver a Sombra dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-**Princesa de Cristal. He de admitir que aun que me dolió bastante que me hicieras estallar en añicos, puede que te perdone, y te haga sentir como si fueras mi reina.**-dijo Sombra en un tono lujurioso.

-No te atrevas...

Candance observo que aquella voz provenía del cuerpo de su esposo, que apenas casi podía respirar.

-Vaya, ¿sigues vivo? Yo pretendía darte una muerte rápida e indolora. Lo siento, pero soy nueva en esto.-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-**No se porque me has ayudado, pero gracias. En cuanto haya acabado aquí con estos dos, haré lo que me pidas. Total es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**

-Como te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa...-dijo Shining, que apenas podía levantarse, mientras su esposa lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-**¿Qué?**-dijo levantandole en el aire con su magia-**¿Qué harás?**

Candance se levanto del suelo completamente alarmada.

-¡Espera! Haré lo que tú me digas, pero no le...

¡CRACK!

Aquel sonido fue el que puso fin a la vida de Shining Armor. Candance simplemente callo derrumbada emocionalmente, mirando el cuerpo de su esposo en shock. Sombra se coloco frente a ella.

-**No se preocupe su alteza. En el corto período que le queda, usted lo va a pasar muy bien.**

Una neblina oscura rodeó a ambos, haciendo que segundos después, desaparecieran.

-¡Hey! El muy maleducado se ha ido sin escuchar mi petición. Bueno, al menos así tendré más tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y buscar lo que quería.-dijo Pinkie bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Sombra y Candance aparecieron en una habitación en lo que parecía una cueva sin entrada alguna, alumbrada por una antorcha, y con amueblada únicamente con una cama.

-**Se lo que estás pensando. Aquí no puedes usar tú magia, pero esperas que tus tias Celestia y Luna vengan a ayudarte. Ya he tomado precauciones para que no nos interrumpan.**

Una cúpula oscura cubrió completamente la ciudad.

-**Ahora simplemente túmbate, y disfruta.**

Unas cadenas salidas de la nada agarraron a Candance y la inmovilizaron contra la cama. Se hallaba completamente indefensa, mientras Sombra se acercaba con sus intenciones muy claras.

* * *

Celestia se teletransporto, y noto que se hallaba en el exterior de la ciudad, que se hallaba rodeada por una cúpula.

-Sombra ha vuelto, y todo el imperio de cristal está bajo su control. ¿Pero ha tenido que ver él algo con lo de Chrysalis?

Celestia decidió teletransportarse de vuelta hasta encontrar la manera de entrar.

* * *

-N-No, por favor.

-**No te resistas. Sí tú también vas a disfrutarlo.**

Sombra se hallaba encima de Candance mientras esta temblaba de terror, y miraba hacía otro lado. Sombra simplemente se preparaba para hacer lo que buscaba.

Dos horas después, Sombra volvía a ponerse su capa, mientras observaba el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras de Candance. Hacía utilizado una pequeña daga durante aquello para cortarle por todo su cuerpo. Candance simplemente se encogió en la cama, con los ojos llorosos, completamente traumatizada. Sombra se acerco a ella, la agarro por la nuca, y la beso en contra de su voluntad. Durante eso, noto un punzante dolor en el pecho, y cuando Sombra se separo, descubrió que tenía la daga clavada. Levanto la vista para mirarle.

-**Lo siento, pero si te dejara con vida, tarde o temprano encontrarías la manera de escapar. Y es algo que no puedo permitir.-**dijo Sombra, que siguió retorciendo el cuchillo hasta que Candance dejo de moverse.

Después de esto, lo saco, teletransporto el cuerpo de Candance junto al de Shining a lo alto de la torre, y luego se teletransporto junto a Pinkie. Descubrió que está se hallaba en la biblioteca. Vio los libros tirados por el suelo, y a la bibliotecaria aplastada bajo una estantería. Había sangre y trozos de seso que sobresalían por un borde. Después de caminar un rato, vio a Pinkie saltando frente a un libro abierto, gritando:

-¡Lo encontré, lo encontré, lo encontré!

-**¿Qué es lo que has encontrado exactamente?**

**-**Esto.-Pinkie puso el libro frente a su cara abierto por una página en concreto.

-**El nexo de todas las... ¿Realmente existe? Creía que era un mito. **

**-**Pues no. Por cierto, ¿vas a ayudarme con lo que iba a pedirte?

-**Eso depende de que.**

-Oh, no te preocupes. Será rápido.

En menos de un parpadeo, Pinkie corto el cuerno de Sombra. Antes de que este pudiera terminar de gritar de dolor, Pinkie movió una pequeña palanca en el aparato de antes, haciendo que el corazón de cristal volviera a su estado original, y un onda azul cubriera todo el imperio. Cuando la onda llego a la biblioteca, despedazo nuevamente el cuerpo de Sombra y lo calcino, a excepción del cuerno, el cual Pinkie guardo en una bolsa en su lomo. Antes de que los habitantes del imperio se dieran cuanta de lo que ocurría, Pinkie salió afuera y se perdió en la nieve.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Celestia y Luna se hallaban en el salón principal del castillo de cristal, junto a dos ataúdes tapados con la bandera del imperio. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras una unicornio violeta entraba galopando.

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Qué ha pasado con...?-se quedo muda al ver los ataúdes en la estancia.-Son.. Son...

-Sí Twilight, lo lamento pero...

-¡No, no es posible!

Twilight se derrumbo en el suelo y se puso a llorar. Celestia se acerco y la cubrió con su ala. En ese momento, sus amigas entraron, y presenciaron la triste escena.

-Oh, por mis estrellas. ¿Ellos también?-dijo Rarity conmocionada.

Todas se acercaron a consolar a su amiga, excepto Fluttershy, que se quedo atras como pensando en algo.

-Chi-chicas. Sí esto le ha ocurrido a ellos, y Pinkie lleva sin aparecer tanto tiempo, ella también...

Todas se quedaron conmocionadas ante esa idea. Rainbow Dash se puso a volar en medio de la estancia.

-¡No, eso no es posible! ¡Seguro que ella está bien! Que tarde o temprano aparecerá y...

-Princesa Celestia.

Un guardia entro en ese momento en la estancia, quitándose el casco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo ella sin levantar la mirada de su alumna.

-Entramos en la biblioteca debido a que algunos ciudadanos del imperio se quejaron de ruidos extraños anoche provenientes de ese lugar. Cuando entramos, encontramos otros dos cuerpos: el de la bibliotecaria, y las cenizas de...-suspiro un momento- El Rey Sombra.

-¡¿Qué?!-todas levantaron la cabeza alarmadas.

-Pero, sí él no es el responsable, y ha sido otra víctima, ¿qué lase de monstruo ha podido provocar semejante carnicería?-dijo Celestia alarmada.


	3. La matanza del Everfree

Celestia se despertó muy adolorida. Sed dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla, y que una sombra se movía por delante de ella.

-Oh, princesa. Al fin despierta. Entonces podemos empezar.

Pinkie Pie se hallaba trasteando con los controles de una extraña máquina.

-¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué ocurre, dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?-observa las extrañas pinturas móviles que adornan completamente una pared, que apuntaban a habitaciones y salas vacías-¿Qué son esos extraños objetos?

-Los monto mi amigo antes de irse para ayudarme. Me dijo que me podían ser útiles, y que el tenía aún mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?-intento liberarse, pero vio que no podía usar su magia.-¿Pero que...?

-Mi amigo me dio este aparato para anular su magia, y poder hacer mi trabajo más fácilmente.

-¿Trabajo?

-Ya se lo explicare luego, pero ahora la fiesta debe empezar.-dijo Pinkie bajando una palanca.

* * *

Canterlot, 24 horas antes.

Dos guardias caminaban vigilando los jardines del palacio, cerca del laberinto.

-¿Has oído lo que ha ocurrido en el imperio de Cristal?

-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de ello. Por Celestia. Fue hace tan solo unos meses cuando se caso.

-Sí. Ojalá me encontrara con el tipo que hizo esto.

Llegan a una parte estrecha, con una fila de árboles, por lo que cada uno va por un lado.

-Te digo lo que yo haría. Le ataría a una silla, y le haría un cascanueces.-vuelven a juntarse, pero con la oscuridad, solo vislumbra el casco de su compañero.

-¿Le darías de comer nueces? ¡Genial! A todo el mundo le encantan las nueces.

El guardia se giro para ver que no era su compañero. Una poni de tierra con un extraño traje se había puesto su casco. Miro hacía atrás, y vio un gran charco de sangre extendiéndose. Se giro dispuesto a atacar a la poni con su lanza, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho que le paralizo.

-Tengo que comprar abrillantador. De tanto cortar y clavar, están perdiendo el brillo.

Pinkie retiro la espada, y se dirigió al castillo.

* * *

Las mane six se habían quedado en Canterlot aquella noche, porque el siguiente tren a Ponyville no salía hasta el día siguiente.

-Oh no, si Pinkie Pie está con ese monstruo, debe estar aterrada. O peor...-dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

-Querida, no digas esas cosas. Seguro que está bien. Espero.-dijo Rarity.

-Admitamoslo. Hace días que nadie sabe nada de ella, debemos esperar lo peor.-dijo Twilight.

Applejack se quito el sombrero afligida, Fluttershy empezó a llorar, y mientras Rarity intentaba consolarla, Rainbow salió volando por la ventana furiosa, esperando tranquilizarse.

* * *

Luna se hallaba en lo alto de la torre mirando por el telescopio, mientras su hermana dormía. Aquella noche por ahora le parecía muy tranquila, pero después de lo ocurrido últimamente, no podían bajar al guardia. Luna empezó a oír un ruido que le molestaba. Parecía el de un goteo, pero fue al baño y todos los grifos estaban cerrados. Luego noto que el ruido provenía del pasillo, pero no se explicaba que podía ser. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y noto que el eco provenía de la parte baja de la torre. Cuando llego, supo que era aquel sonido. Un guardia colgaba del techo desangrándose, provocando el sonido de las gotas de sangre al caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?!-grito espantada.

-No quería molestarle, princesa Luna.

Luna miro hacía el otro extremo del pasillo, y presencio una escena aún más grotesca. El mármol del pasillo se había vuelto rojo debido al mar de sangre. Había una figura con un disfraz rojo y negro. Era una pony de tierra que enfundaba su katana. Debido a su aspecto, le costo reconocerla, pero logro darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Pinkie Pie, la portadora del elemento de la risa. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Simplemente, terminar con una vida de sufrimiento para todos.-dijo mientras se acercaba caminando lentamente hacía ella.

-No se que clase de locura se ha apoderado de usted, pero no permitiré que haga más daño.

Luna utilizo su cuerno para intentar atacar con un rayo a Pinkie, pero ella lo esquivo agilmente, mientras el impacto del rayo contra el suelo levantaba una humareda de escombros. Cuando se hubo depositado, Luna vio que Pinkie ya no estaba allí. La busco con la mirada, pero de ahí a unos momentos, noto una punzada en su lomo.

-Me sería muy útil si decidiera usar su voz real de Canterlot ahora, princesa.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEH!

Un aterrador grito de miedo y dolor retumbo por todas las paredes del castillo, despertando a Celestia, alertando a las amigas de Pinkie, y haciendo que Rainbow, que volaba por el exterior, se acercara por allí a investigar. Al llegar allí se quedo completamente horrorizada. Un enorme charco de sangre se distribuía por todo el pasillo, con los cuerpos de los guardias completamente mutilados. Al rato, llegaron sus amigas y la princesa Celestia.

-Por mis corrales, ¿qué monstruo a hecho esto?-dijo Applejack impactada, mientras Fluttershy y Rarity hacían lo imposible por no desmayarse.

-¿Quienes han podido hacerle esto a los guardias?-dijo Celestia, pero se quedo callada al ver un cuerpo de pelaje azul marino en medio del pasillo de sangre.-Oh, no.

Celestia se acercó corriendo al cuerpo, y cuando llego a él, se derrumbo llorando. Cuando las chicas se acercaron, comprendieron su tristeza. Todas bajaron la cabeza apenadas, pero Twilight se fijo en que alguien había escrito unas palabras con la sangre de Luna.

"Venid a por mí, castillo de las hermanas nobles."

-Princesa, mire esto.-dijo Twilight señalando las letras. Sus amigas y Celestia lo leyeron.-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Os diré que hacemos. Despertaremos a los miembros de la guardia diurna, y los enviaremos al bosque Everfree para...

Una enorme explosión proveniente de los barracones de los guardias la interrumpió. Todas salieron rápidamente para ver que ocurría, siendo sorprendidas por una lluvia de escombros y restos de cuerpos volatizados. Está vez si que Fluttershy y Rarity no pudieron evitar desmayarse de la impresión.

-Supongo que eso ya no es una opción.-dijo Applejack.

-¡Y que importa! Iremos allí y le haremos pagar lo que ha hecho, y que nos devuelva a Pinkie.-dijo Rainbow Dash furiosa.

-¿Princesa?

Twilight se fijo que su maestra se hallaba inusualmente callada. No podía ser sano guardarse todos esos sentimientos para ella.

-Te dire que haremos, querida alumna. Ustedes me acompañaran a allí, y haremos pagar a los responsables de estos crímenes.

Habiéndose recién despertado Fluttershy y Rarity, y sin que ninguna pudiera hacer una objeción, todas desaparecieron en un resplandor blanco, mientras los primeros ciudadanos de Canterlot llegaban al castillo, preguntándose que había pasado.

* * *

Todas aparecieron frente al portón del derruido castillo, pero cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Vieron un extraño túnel de metal que se adentraba en el suelo.

-Claramente esto es una trampa. Deberíamos...

-Se lo que es, Twilight. Pero si queremos encontrar al responsable de todo este daño, debemos caer en ella.

Celestia se aventuro por el estrecho corredor, pero en cuanto las otras le siguieron intentando detenerla, una compuerta se cerro tras ellas, y notaron como una gran descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Twilight permaneció consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver la figura de una poni que se acercaba a ellas, desde abajo de las escaleras.

* * *

Fluttershy se despertó en lo que parecía el típico hábitat de un zoo para animales anfibios. Pero la diferencia es que la playa era de cemento y se hallaba bajo tierra. No sabría que animales se hospedarían allí. Se acerco al agua para intentar descubrirlo, pero entonces un zumbido la asusto, y vio como en la pared a su espalda aparecía una imagen de Pinkie.

-Hola Fluttershy.-dijo Pinkie, sin la máscara, pero con el pelo lacio aún.

-¿Pinkie? ¡Estás viva!

-Sí, verás, es que he estado muy ocupada porque mi nuevo amigo me dejo una gran tarea.

-¿Tarea?-le pregunto curiosa, sin darse cuenta de las figuras que salían del agua a sus espaldas.

-Es que... ¿Sabes todos los asesinatos cometidos? Fui yo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Créeme, es mejor así. Mi amigo me comento todo esto de su plan, cuando monto estas máquinas que ni yo misma acabo de comprender. Me comento el motivo de la existencia de nuestro mundo, o mejor dicho, todos los mundos.

-¿D-De que hablas? Me estás asustando.

-Oh, pobre Flutters. Pero no te preocupes, tu tía Pinkie hará que esto termine mientras estás rodeada de los animales que tanto amas.-dijo señalando detrás de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se giro para ver como dos cocodrilos salían del agua. Ella intento utilizar su habilidad para tratarlos, pero en cuanto se acerco a uno, intento morderla.

-Siempre me he preguntado que es más poderoso, tu mirada, o el hambre. Adiós.

La pantalla se apago, y Fluttershy no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Un cocodrilo la cogió con su mandíbula de toda la parte inferior de su torso. Mientras chillaba de dolor y miedo, el otro cocodrilo no iba a dejar que su compañero se quedará toda la comida, por lo que de un mordisco, agarro la cabeza de Fluttershy. Al final, de tanto forcejear ambos por su presa, acabaron partiendola por la mitad. Una vez terminaron con lo que tenían en la boca, empezaron a comerse los restos de tripas del suelo.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se despertó en lo que parecía una turbina gigante. No tenía ni salida ni entrada, así que no se explicaba para que la habían construido.

-Hola Dashie.

La pared detrás suya se ilumino, y apareció Pinkie.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te creíamos muerta!

-Que curioso, es lo mismo que me dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Dónde está?

-En el estómago de dos cocodrilos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te lo explicaría Dashie,pero tengo prisa, y quiero que una de mis mejores amigas disfrute de su muerte.

-¿Muerte?

Rainbow se dio cuenta de que la turbina empezaba a girar.

-Se lo mucho que te gusta volar y desafiar tus límites, así que te he hecho una prueba de resistencia. A ver cuanto tiempo volando antes de que la aspas te alcancen y te trituren. ¡Hasta siempre!

La pantalla se apago, y Rainbow empezó a volar a toda prisa.*Volaba tan rápido como podía, pero si aceleraba demasiado, se golpearía contra el aspa de delante. A la velocidad que iba, no tardo en cansarse. El aspa trasera le golpeo, y al no poder moverse debido a la fuerza centrifuga, no tardo en deslizarse hacía abajo. Al cabo de unos momentos, todo el suelo estaba manchado de sangre y vísceras trituradas.

* * *

Applejack se despertó en una pequeña habitación sin nada de particular. En ese momento, se encendió una pared.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Qué...?

-Sí, sí, sí, como es que está viva, y las demás, bla, bla, bla. Simplemente quería despedirme de ti, y de mi descubrimiento sobre los gusanos de las manzanas.

-¿Gusanos?-dijo ella mientras le entraba un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, verás, cogí unos pocos de unas manzanas, las saque de ellas, y las metí en un trozo de carne. La mayoría murieron, pero los que sobrevivieron, acabaron comiéndose la carne.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-dijo llevándose las pezuñas a la cabeza de dolor.

-¿Porque crees que te duele tanto la cabeza, Aj? ¡Chao!

Cuando Applejack entendió lo que quería decirle, ya era tarde. Los gusanos habían empezado a seguir los nervios ópticos mientras se comían sus ojos, mientras los demás profundizaban cada vez más en su cerebro.

* * *

Rarity se despertó en la misma situación que sus amigas. En la habitación que ella se encontraba, solo había dos compuertas cerradas en el suelo. La pared volvió a iluminarse.

-Hola Rare, se que te alegrará verme, pero no tengo tiempo de hablar. Verás, quería despedirme de ti y hacerte un último favor como amiga.

-¿Favor?

-Sí. Como te gusta decorar tus vestidos con gemas y toda clases de joyas preciosas, pensé que no habría cosa que te hiciera más ilusión que poder decorar tu pelaje con estas. ¡Adiós, amiga!

Las compuertas se abrieron y salieron dos torretas que empezaron a disparar a Rarity, pero no balas, si no pequeños trozos de diamante afilados como cuchillas. Rarity no pudo ni caer al suelo, para cuando ya tenía más diamante que sangre en el corazón, literalmente hablando.

* * *

Ahora.

Tras que Pinkie bajara la palanca, una pared se abrió, revelando a Twilight.

-¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Pinkie? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Hola Twi. Antes que nada, ¿notas algo diferente en tu cuerno?-Pinkie saco un espejo de la nada.

-¿De que estás hablan..?-Twilight se miro en su reflejo-¿Porque mi cuerno es ahora igual que el de Sombra?

-Porque es el de Sombra. Se lo corte antes de matarlo.

-¿Matarlo?

-Sí. Y también a tu hermano, a las chicas, a Luna, a Chrysalis, e indirectamente a Candance.

-¡¿Qué?!

Twilight, llena de furia, dejo a un lado su mente racional, e intento lanzar un rayo con su cuerno, pero salió uno más destructivo de lo que esperaba. Volo tda la pared detrás de Pinkie, pero sin darle a ella.

-Ahora ese cuerno ha aumentado tus poderes. Lo necesitarás para el hechizo que vas a hacer.

-¿Hechizo?

-Verás...

-Matadme...

Un débil quejido se escucho. Se giraron para ver que detrás de la pared destruida se hallaba Discord, completamente debilitado.

-Upsie, se me había olvidado que estaba ahí. Ahora me encargo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, una estrella ninja se clavo en la frente de Discord, acabando con su vida.

-Volviendo al tema, quería pedirte que hicieras este hechizo.-Pinkie saco un libro y se lo enseño a Twilight.

-¿El nexo de todas las realidades? Creía que era un mito.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Pinkie? ¿Qué le ha perurbado de esa manera?-pregunto Celestia.

-Aún puede usar sus poderes para leer mentes, princesa. Lea la mía. Pero se lo advierto, puede que eso la vulva tan loca como a mí.

Celestia hizo lo que Pinkie le dijo, pero tras hacerlo, mostró una expresión de horror.

-N-No puede ser cierto. Eso es imposible.-dijo horrorizada.

-¿Princesa?-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Es una verdad difícil de asumir, pero tarde o temprano ocurrirá lo que mi amigo Deadpool me advirtió. No se conformarán con disfrutar nuestras aventuras. Nos harán sufrir para mantener la expectación y el enganche.-dijo Pinkie.

-¿De quienes hablas?-dijo Twilight.

-Eso no importa.-apunto con su katana al cuello de Celestia.-Haz el hechizo o la matare.

-No..

-¡HAZLO!-dijo en un tono de enfado nada común en ella.

Twilight considero sus opciones, pero al final solo se le ocurrió hacer lo que le pedía, más por curiosidad. Empezó a sudar mientras chisporroteos negros salían de su nuevo cuerno, cuando un portal azul se abrió.

-Bien. Adiós a las dos.

En un rápido movimiento degolló a Celestia. Twilight se acerco a su maestra herida de muerte mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuello.

-¡Dijiste que no le harías nada!-dijo llorando.

-Dije que la mataría si no lo hacías, no que la perdonaría si sí lo hacías. Por cierto, yo que tú me arrancaría el cuerno antes de que explotes.

Pinkie entro por el portal mientras se cerraba. El cuerpo de Twilight empezó reaccionar frente al cuerpo extraño que era el cuerpo de Sombra, provocando una explosión de energía oscura y magia de Twilight, que la aniquilo al instante y dejo un gran hoyo donde antes estaba el bosque Everfree. Los habitantes de Ponyville no tenían tiempo de preguntarse que había pasado, dado que la explosión del sol tras la muerte de quien lo gobernaba, calcino el sistema solar.

Pinkie aterrizo de morros con un cuerpo humano en medio de un pasillo. Se levanto, y oyo ruido de teclas siendo presionadas, y se asomo por una esquina, para ver a un chico con un jersey verde con un portátil sentado en un sofá. Ella simplemente se giro hacia la nada, y empezó a hablarle a alguien.

-No os preocupéis chicos. En cuanto halla terminado aquí, iré a haceros una visita a vosotros.-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

* * *

**La historia termina aquí, pero no el fic. Tengo algo más que contar, y que a muchos os interesara.**

***Para que os hagáis una idea, es la misma situación que en la peli de los Vengadores cuando Ironman intenta arreglar el motor del helitransporte.**


	4. Los nuevos amigos de Pinkiepool

Una chica con una melena lacia y rosa y un disfraz de Deadpool estaba sentada en un restaurante comiéndose una chimicherry/cherrychanga. El cuerpo del dueño del local yacía partido en dos detrás de la barra, y los trabajadores y clientes que no habían salido corriendo se escondieron debajo de las mesas. En ese momento, un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino, una gabardina oscura y una bufanda de un azul claro entro. Llevaba una barba de chivo, y se coloco al lado de Pinkie, preguntandole:

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Pinkie se trago el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-Adelante. Me gusta comer con compañía.-dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

-Muchas gracias.-cogió una silla, y se sentó frente a ella.-Verás, no tenemos much tiempo hasta que algún valiente llame a la policía, así que seré breve. Se lo que tu amigo Deadpool te comento sobre los universos paralelos y la misión que te encomendó. Puedo ayudarte.

-¿Lo sabes?-Pinkie deslizo su mano derecha bajo la mesa.-Entonces has de saber otra cosa que me dijo.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no me fiara de nadie que conociera nuestro secreto.

Pinkie saco una pistola. Un segundo después atravesó el escaparate del restaurante empujada por un campo mágico. Aterrizo de pie girando en el aire y sin daño alguno. Grogr salió tranquilamente andando por la puerta.

-Supongo que Deadpool temía haberse olvidado de matar a alguien en su universo, y te dijo eso por si alguno de ellos intentaba detenerlo. Pero créeme, yo no soy de ese mundo.

-Lo siento, pero me advirtió que no escuchase nadie, que intentarían mentirme.

Pinkie se lanzó corriendo con sus espadas hacía él. Grogar simplemente se quedo tranquilo en su sitio.

-Mira, con el numerito que estamos montando, vamos a hacerle creer a mi amigo que necesito ayuda.-levanto la vista hacia el cielo.-Tarde.

Algo enorme cayo del cielo e impacto en el suelo entre Pinkie y Grogar. Cuando ella se hubo levantado y el polvo se deposito, vio a un musculoso ser de piel blanca, y pelo, uñas, ojos y pantalones negros.

-Se bueno con ella, Whulk. Recuerda que la necesitamos con vida.

-Tranquilo, la tratare bien.-se giro hacia Pinkie.

Ella simplemente le salto por encima cuando se le abalanzo, y le rajo toda la espalda con una de sus espadas.

-¿Adamantium?-dijo Whulk observando su herida mientras se cerraba.-Interesante.

Whulk golpeo el suelo intentando desequilibrarla, pero ella salto hacía él, propinándole una patada en el rostro, pero ni se inmuto.

-Vas a tener que ofrecerme algo mejor que eso.

-Pues cierra la boca.

Una granada se introdujo en la garganta Whulk. Sí no se la sacaba pronto de la garganta, le lobotimizaría por toda la calle. Unos segundos antes de que explotara, logro escupirla, pero se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Tenía los ojos abiertos mirándola y ahora estoy ciego! ¡Ciego!-dijo de rodillas en el suelo.

-No te preocupes por tu vista, preocuparte por el dolor de garganta que tendrás dentro de 5 segundos.-dijo poniendo sus espadas en el cuello de Whulk.

-¡Imbécil!

Su Pinkie sentido le advirtió a tiempo, pero Whulk era engañosamente rápido para su tamaño. La agarro por los brazos y la dejo incapaz de liberarse. La hubiera aplastado como un huevo ahí mismo, de no ser porque Grogar intervino.

-Pinkie, te prometo que no te haremos daño. No hemos venido a detenerte, es más, tenemos unos objetivos parecidos a los tuyos. Si vienes con nosotros, acabaremos con todas las Equestrias habidas y por haber, y le ahorraremos el sufrimiento a las versiones relativas de ti y tus amigas.

Pinkie medito en silencio lo que Grogar le dijo, y luego respondió.

-¿Pinkie promesa?

-Pinkie promesa.

-De acuerdo. A partir de ahora los dos sois amigos míos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien. Whulk, puedes soltarla.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?-dijo Whulk acercando su rostro al de Pinkie intentando atemorizarla.

-Esto.

Pinkie pego su rostro al de Whulk mientras le besaba a través de la máscara. Esto le desconcentro, momento que aprovecho ella para darle una patada en el pecho e impulsarse hacía atrás quedando libre.

-Bien, podemos irnos.-dijo Grogar, mientras entraba por un portal azul que se formo a sus espaldas.

Pinkie le siguió, pero se giro un momento para guiñarle un ojo a Whulk. Esto le puso un poco nervioso. Una vez Pinkie hubo entrado, Whulk se dispuso a seguirles, pero primero aplasto con su puño un coche aparcado allí para descargar su frustración.

* * *

Equestria-616, Bosque Everfree

Un borboteo salía de las aguas del pantano Froggy Bottom. Al cabo de unos segundos, una figura emergió de ellas. Tenía forma de Poni, pero solo eso. Su cuerpo parecía estar compuesto de ramas. Su cara tenía una rama en la frente que le hacía de ceja y le colgaba por los lados, y por el centro tenía otra donde se supone que debería estar la nariz. Lo único que no combinaba con el follaje eran sus ojos rojos sin emoción alguna. El monstruo del pantano empezó a caminar en dirección a Ponyville.

* * *

**Galleta virtual para quienes sepan que personaje he ponificado en el último párrafo del capítulo.**


End file.
